


Still Waters

by whisper_norbury_tmnt (whisper_norbury)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drowning, Fighting, Introspection, Non rhyming poem, The Quiet One - Freeform, Water, prose, reposting my old stuff, still waters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_norbury/pseuds/whisper_norbury_tmnt
Summary: They say that still waters run deep…





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I orignially posted this under another name on FFnet over a decade ago. It can still be found there in its rougher form, though I have tidied it up a bit for posting here.

They say that I'm the quiet one  
That I think too much  
That I have no fire when I fight  
That I have never tasted blood on my tongue  
  
They say a lot of things about me  
And I suppose much of it is true  
But when they say that still waters run deep  
I wonder if they know what that means  
  
Because there are times when I _cannot_ think  
There are times when I feel the need to let myself go  
There are times when my logic whispers to me  
And I want to tell it to go to hell  
  
But I know that they need me to be the quiet one  
So I stay in the niche that I have carved for myself  
And I play the part that they need me to play  
But they just don't know me  
  
Because I _am_ the quiet one  
And still waters _do_ run deep  
But deep beneath those still waters  
Is where you find the riptide

Where the undertow pulls you down  
And the violent churning drowns you in the dark  
But it never leaves a ripple  
On the surface of the still waters


End file.
